


Love Stage Christmas Countdown

by Digthatgirl



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Feeding Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digthatgirl/pseuds/Digthatgirl
Summary: A Love Stage weight gain story. FA Shougo, fat Rei. Originally posted as an advent throughout December on DeviantArt in 2018.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi, Sagara Rei/Sena Shougo
Kudos: 10





	1. 24 Days To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters start off quite short but get much longer further on in the story.

"Ooh! Look at that one!"  
Shougo zoomed in towards a stand selling various Christmas themed cakes and biscuits, dragging his husband along with him. This was the pair's first real Christmas together and they'd decided (or Shougo insisted) they go to the annual Christmas market together to start the month.  
"Shougo, we can buy this stuff cheaper at the supermarket; it's just generic, overpriced-" 'GROOOOOOWL' Rei's face went as red as the Christmas jumper he was wearing.  
"Aaaw, someone wants a snack!" Shougo grinned at his mortified husband before turning to the seller, "Can we have five of those, and three of those, and a couple of slices of those, and-" Rei stared at his feet as Shougo continued to point out more treats to buy, this was going to be a long day...


	2. 23 Days To Go

Rei winced as the car belt dug into his belly. 'Still bloated from yesterday...'  
"Hey, you coming? Or am I picking out our tree on my own?" Rei looked out the window to see Shougo stood a few paces away from the car. Sighing with relief as the belt sprung away from his tummy he got out the car and walked over to join his husband.  
\---  
3 hours later and the pair were almost running back to the car with their chosen tree in tow. Tossing it in the back Rei vaulted over into the driver's seat and buckled himself in, "Th-three h-hours!? I'm f-f-freezing Shougo!"  
Shougo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as a got in the passenger seat, "I'm sorry Rei, I just wanted to find us the perfect tree..." Looking up with his signature puppy dog eyes he uttered the words Rei longed to hear, "Would a large hot chocolate make you feel better?"


	3. 22 Days To Go

'Not again...' Rei struggled to button his shirt as his lump of a belly surged out in front of him. The promise of a hot chocolate from Shougo had quickly turned into three oversized mugs covered in whipped cream and toppings and a slap up Sunday roast dinner with apple pie for afters.  
He glared at his globular tummy and prodded it angrily as it gurgled, "How on earth are you still hungry? I've been feeding you nonstop for two days!"  
"Rei-chan, time for breakfast!" The uke groaned in despair as his husband shouted from the kitchen. Sucking in his gut he quickly buttoned up the rest of his shirt and threw on his suit jacket before joining Shougo at the table.  
Before Rei could insist on a light fare he found himself staring in shock. Stacks of pancakes shaped like snowmen and gingerbread men with chocolate chips for decoration littered the table in front of him. "Shougo, what did you-"  
"Surprise! I've been practising since 4am to make you the best breakfast ever. Hopefully you like it and eat it aaaall up..."


	4. 21 Days To Go

Rei squirmed in his seat as his belly tried to spill out the gaps in his shirt, his trouser button digging painfully into the bottom of his newly prominent gut. He wasn't sure what had happened but ever since the holiday season had started Shougo had taken every opportunity possible to thrust food upon him.  
Trying to ignore the concerned gazes from the other SenaPro staff, he absentmindedly picked at the box of novelty chocolates his husband had sent to his desk. Handfuls of sweets entered his waiting maw following every awkward cough and nervous giggle from his colleagues behind him.  
As Rei's hand scraped the bottom of the box Shougo burst into the office, "Rei-chan I knew you'd be hungry after such a hard morning working so I got us reservations for lunch!" As the older man exhaled in fear his trouser button popped off and rolled under the desk.


	5. 20 Days To Go

"Come on, come on..." "Rei, are you okay in there?" Rei's head snapped up from where he'd been trying to pull up some trousers in the store changing room. Izumi had left his Christmas shopping late, again, so Rei had seized the opportunity to go and buy some bigger clothes.  
"I'm fine! Just the, uh... security tag in the way..." In actuality the trousers he'd picked out were struggling to make it past his wider hips and his fuller belly was blocking his view of the zip. 'We shouldn't have gone to McDonalds when we got here'  
Finally tugging the restrictive garment into place Rei looked himself over in the mirror. An oversized gut, ample hips, and plump thighs were reflected back at him. Half turning he noticed his giant ass barely concealed. Remembering how Shougo shooed him away that morning by swatting his butt playfully thoughts of how fat he'd gotten clouded his mind.  
Bending over quickly to take off the too tight trousers he froze in fear as a loud ripping noise came from behind him. "What was that? Rei?"


	6. 19 Days To Go

*GROOOOOOOWL* "Oh shut up!" Rei glared down at his belly as it rumbled impatiently. He paced in front of the oven as he waited for Shougo's practice turkey ('I need to practice so we can have the best Christmas ever!') to finish cooking.  
Rei tried rubbing his hungry tummy in an attempt to calm it. After paying out for the broken trousers mishap he'd swiftly found and bought some new clothes elsewhere. He couldn't look Izumi in the eye after that.  
"Ugh, I don't even want to think about how big these pants are- argh!" Rei doubled over and slammed his hands on the oven top as pain shot through his stomach.  
"REI!?" Shougo came running into the kitchen and almost collided with the oven. "Rei, what's wrong?" The chubby hubby stared down at the floor in shame, "My... my belly hurts..."  
"Oh honey!" The blonde began gently gliding his hands across Rei's gut, "I think someone's getting a little too peckish waiting for dinner. Why don't I make some snacks and we can veg out on the couch til the turkey's ready?" Rei could only nod in response.


	7. 18 Days To Go

Shougo awoke the next morning but found himself unable to get up. Shifting in confusion he drearily opened his eyes to find Rei laying on top of him still heavily asleep. He chuckled under his breath and caressed his husband's chubby cheek, smiling softly as the older man mewled in response.  
Glancing lazily over at the alarm clock Shougo bit his lip to discover it was already 2pm, Rei's tummy growling angrily to confirm the fact. "Well it's pretty late to send Rei to work and it is a Friday ..." Mind made up Shougo dislodged his arm from beneath Rei's softer belly and grabbed his phone, wincing as he noted the numerous missed calls.  
\---  
Rei wasn't sure what finally woke him at 3pm that afternoon. Maybe it was his hungry gut. Maybe it was Shougo's mind-meltingly amazing belly rubs. Or maybe it was the pizza guy persistently ringing the buzzer for Shougo to collect his and Rei's bedroom feast...


	8. 17 Days To Go

It was only on one condition that Shougo agreed to end his and Rei's cuddle marathon in bed. Rei had to go ice skating with him. After struggling to fit into his skates Rei shuffled out onto the ice to join his husband, who was already gliding around like a natural. As he shifted his weight Rei found himself falling onto the side of the rink.  
"Are you alright honey?" Shougo called out to the larger man, beginning to skate over to help him. Rei quickly righted himself but fell again as he tried to move forward.  
'You have got to be kidding me, there is no way I'm too fat to balance!' Trying one more time to start Rei found himself falling into Shougo's arms, wincing slightly as he heard the "oomph!" leave his husband's lips in response to his weight.  
"Looks like someone's out of practice." Shougo smiled and pulled him in closer. 'Or maybe I'm not used to lugging this kind of weight around on the ice...' *CRACK*  
The pair looked down at the ice which had begun to crack under Rei's feet. Shougo gently guided them both off the rink as the other skaters also left, glaring at the fat man, "At least the rink's cafe is still open..."


	9. 16 Days To Go

After the incident yesterday Rei was adamant about staying inside. One can only stay out so long after cracking the ice at a skating rink and eating half their cafe's stock of hot chocolate and pastries. So the couple stayed at home watching terrible made for TV Christmas movies and waiting for the season finale of their favourite show.  
As Rei was getting settled on the bed Shougo burst into the room, "I'm reeeaaaady!" "Quiet Shougo, the show's about to start!" The blonde quickly dropped his voice to a whisper before joining his husband on the bed, "Oops, sorry Rei-chan..."  
Shougo peered at the screen in excitement as the opening credits began to play. *CRUNCH* His face scrunched up in confusion and he turned to look at Rei who had started shovelling cheese puffs into his mouth, chubby cheeks full of crisps. Shougo's gaze softened and he shook his head at his husband's hearty appetite, eventually zoning out the numerous munching, slurping, and belching noises as the pair watched their show side by side.  
\---  
*BRAAAARP* "That was excellent, a fitting conclusion til the New Year's special don't you think?" Shougo turned to reply and almost laughed out loud. Rei's face was covered in crumbs and there were numerous wrappers and packets littering his lap. His bloated belly was even peeping out of his newest plus size jumper. Shougo smiled and wrapped his arms around Rei's swollen tummy, "Nothing could be better than tonight..."


	10. 15 Days To Go

Rei shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to hide the gaping holes in his shirt where his buttons strained to close. Arranging a business lunch to finalise SenaPro's charity gala had sounded like a brilliant idea before his apparent weight gain. Now he was struggling to focus on the work aspect of the meeting with all the delicious food on the table.  
"-Rei, what do you think?" Rei snapped his head up to meet the gazes of the other people at the table. Realising the young man had zoned out Seiya added, "With Crusherz providing the music for the night we'd be better off having someone else as the MC rather than get Shougo to shift his focus between two jobs."  
"O-oh yes, I agree. Perhaps we should consider one of our newer recruits rather than a veteran star, it could certainly boost their career if they're seen helping with our appeal." As the other men all voiced their agreement Rei took a big swig of wine and nodded his thanks to Seiya. This new obsession with food was really affecting his work...  
"With that sorted how about we move onto lunch?" Rei's tummy let out an audible groan of approval but before he could start stuffing himself one of the waiters stormed over and stood over him, "Excuse me sir but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave."  
The fat manager went scarlet as his colleagues stared at him in shock. Seiya squeezed his hand under the table, "I'm sorry but Rei is my most valued employee and son-in-law, why would you want him to leave?"  
"I've just been talking to the manager. This man had a lunch reservation with us last week and caused a commotion when he and his partner left almost no food for our other customers." Rei's eyes darted to the floor in shame as he was escorted out, tummy still rumbling angrily. 'At least Shougo went grocery shopping this morning...'


	11. 14 Days To Go

Rei breathed in deeply and exhaled, making his fat belly jiggle. Glaring in annoyance at the large globe he pushed open the kitchen door and walked towards his husband, "Shougo we need to talk-"  
"Rei-chan, you're up! I made you breakfast," Shougo pointed towards the table which was groaning under the weight of all the food piled on top. "Look, it's the North Pole! The buildings are made of toast with bacon roofs and the snow is made of scrambled eggs. Isn't it cute?"  
The older man gaped in amazement, unable to form words. It didn't take long to get his voice back when Shougo took the opportunity to shove a fork full of food into his open mouth, "Oomf, Shwo-gwo!" "Do you like it Rei? Is it yummy?"  
Swallowing quickly Rei blocked his mouth with his hands before Shougo could feed him again, "Shougo, this needs to stop!" "What do you mean Rei? What's wrong?" "What's wrong!? Have you seriously not noticed?"  
Before he could continue Shougo's eyes began to water, stopping Rei in his tracks, "I'm really sorry, I've been spending so much time worrying about my appearance at the children's hospital tomorrow I didn't notice you weren't happy."  
Tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks to Rei's horror, he quickly wrapped his husband in a hug, wincing slightly as he noticed how much Shougo sank into his flabby stomach. Sighing gently he looked up at the crying man, "Forget what I said Shougo, is there anything I can do to help?"  
Shougo smiled shakily down at Rei, "You might want to finish your breakfast first, it's kind of a big ask, a really big ask..."


	12. 13 Days To Go

"Okay kids, we have a very special guest here with us today. Here to spread some Christmas cheer is Shougo Sena from Crusherz!" The nurse smiled brightly as the children cheered and Shougo entered the room, the blonde dressed in festive colours and carrying an acoustic guitar.  
"Hi everyone! I'm so happy to meet you all and help make your Christmas the best ever," He sat down on a stool, the children gathering round to see him. "I thought we could sing some songs together. And maybe, if we sing with enough Christmas cheer, something special will happen..." The kids gasped in amazement and quickly joined him in singing Here Comes Santa Claus.  
After a few minutes of singing Shougo turned to the door and exclaimed theatrically, "Oh goodness, it's worked! Santa's here!" The children clapped and toddled quickly over to the door as Rei entered, dressed in a Santa costume. As the young ones cuddled up to his legs and waist he threw a dirty look at Shougo who gave him a thumbs up.  
"Ho ho ho, merry Christmas!" Rei went to hand out presents from a sack given to him by the hospital staff but as he did so the children bombarded him with questions. "How do you fit down the chimney?" "Do you get to eat all the cookies and milk we leave out for you?" "Is your belly really made out of jelly?" Shougo stifled a giggle as Rei went as red as his suit, only adding to the facade of being the rosy cheeked man.  
\---  
Finally, after two hours of singing and playing with the kids Shougo and Rei waved goodbye and went to leave. Before the obese man could start to berate his husband he felt a small tug on his leg. Looking down he saw a little boy smiling up at him shyly, before handing him a crudely drawn picture of Santa Claus. "Thank you Santa, this was the best day ever!" Before Rei could reply the boy limped back into the room.  
He stood their frozen for a minute until Shougo pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Time to go Mr Claus. Your little helper wants to give you a present for your good deeds..." Rei rolled his eyes but linked arms with his husband and waddled back to the car, tucking the picture carefully into his pocket.


	13. 12 Days To Go

Rei felt relief at being the only person in the office that day, it meant he could contemplate things in peace. Not to mention he had to sit so far back because of his belly he couldn't actually reach his desk anymore.  
Shougo had clearly noticed his weight gain by now but was refusing to comment. Why else would he have asked Rei to play Santa? Wasn't Shougo the one giving him so much food in the first place? Absentmindedly scratching his ample gut he doubled down on his decision to confront his husband.  
"Rei, you in here?" The blonde peered round the door and smiled brightly upon seeing Rei. Shougo snuggled him gently, "I really can't thank you enough for what you did yesterday. You have no idea just how amazing you are..." The older man struggled to resist him as he was mercilessly peppered with kisses, "You *smooch* are *smooch* so *smooch* great!"  
Wriggling out of Shougo's grasp Rei firmly held him by the shoulders, "Shougo, have you noticed anything different about me at all in the last couple of weeks?" 'Jeez, have I really gotten fat that fast!?'  
Surprisingly Shougo beamed at him, "Of course I have Rei!" "You- you have?" "Yeah! You've been so happy and romantic and sweet..." Rei's eyes widened,'Are you kidding me!?' "I mean, apart from the other morning when you weren't feeling so good the last two weeks have felt just like our honeymoon. We've been going on dates and being all couple-y, I never want it to end!"  
Shougo scooped Rei up in a big hug again, cuddling up to the obese man and his massive tummy. Rei sighed and let himself be smothered, 'Looks like I'm getting too soft on the inside too...'


	14. 11 Days To Go

Rei tried to tug his coat closed as the buttons gaped, revealing slithers of his too tight jumper underneath. He'd reluctantly decided to avoid bringing up his recent gain with Shougo. The blonde was even more loved up than usual, taking joy in cooking for Rei and buying him treats. He'd have to drop some hints about losing weight at New Year.  
As he was musing Shougo squeezed his hand, "We're next Rei!" The two walked (or in Rei's case waddled) forward in the queue to buy their tickets. Shougo thought it would be nice to watch that year's pantomime together so the two had joined the seemingly endless queue outside the theatre.  
"Two tickets for Cinderella please." Shougo smiled at the booth attendant and received a raised eyebrow in return, "I'm afraid that'll be three tickets sir."  
Rei went red as the people queuing behind them giggled. Shougo furrowed his brow in confusion, "Three? There's only two of us."  
The attendant sighed, "That may be sir but our seats can only take so much... girth" He sent Rei a disgusted look and the fat man blushed even harder.  
Shougo glared at the staff and held Rei by the waist, "Come on Rei, let's go. The only panto villain we'll be seeing is this ass behind the booth!" The attendant gaped in shock as the pair left the theatre.  
\---  
Four hours later and Rei was still sulking in the living room. After failing to cheer him up with hot chocolate and cuddles Shougo had left and was yet to return. While he was moping however Rei heard a commotion outside.  
Before he could begin to fathom what was going on Shougo was pushing Izumi and Ryouma into the room. Shougo was wearing a paper crown on his head and carrying a plastic sceptre, Izumi was wearing a wig and high heels, and Ryouma had on a pair of fairy wings and a stick with a paper star glued on.  
Rei burst out into laughter, "What on earth are you wearing?" Shougo smiled back at him while the other two men sulked, "I thought since we we couldn't watch the panto today I'd bring it here to you. I've got popcorn, cola, and a few choc ices from the store so it'll be just like being at the real thing!" Rei hugged his husband tightly as Izumi and Ryouma complained behind them. He definitely had the most romantic husband ever.


	15. 10 Days To Go

"Rei, you got a little..." "What? What!? Stop laughing!" Rei glared at Shougo as the blonde burst into a fit of giggles. The two were spending the day in the kitchen with Shougo teaching Rei how to bake (Rei's last attempt failing spectacularly).  
"Shougo why are you laughing at me!?" Rei's cold look would have worked if not for the whipped cream moustache on his upper lip. Shougo lent over and licked the cream from Rei's face, making the older man squeal, "Agh, Shougo, s-stop, that tickles!"  
After thoroughly licking away the whipped cream Shougo started to nip and nuzzle at Rei's neck, chasing him around the kitchen, "Where else have you got our cake topping? Is there some here? Or... here?" Rei laughed and dodged Shougo's various kisses and licks.  
"Staaaaawp!" The megane continued to giggle as his husband tried and failed to wrap his arms around his huge, jiggling belly before giving up and tickling the fat gut. Wheezing and panting Rei quickly darted his hand out and grabbed the bag of flour, tossing as much as he could onto Shougo.  
"Hey! No fair!" The blonde let go of Rei for a split second and ending up with flour cascading from his hair. In retaliation he grabbed a bag of sugar and the two resumed their chase around the kitchen.  
Eventually after making the kitchen look like a snowscape the two stopped and cuddled each other, both looking as though they were suffering from a chronic case of dandruff. Shougo picked up a relatively unscathed strawberry and popped it into Rei's mouth, "Maybe we'll buy a Christmas cake this year..."


	16. 9 Days To Go

"Who wants brekkie?" Shougo pushed the bedroom door open with his hip, hands full with an almost overflowing tray of food. He paused and grinned upon seeing Rei still snuggled up in bed, his large form taking up most of the mattress. Shougo tiptoed over and placed the hefty tray by the bed, gently stroking Rei's hair as he awoke, "Morning sleepy head!"  
"Mm... morning..." The fat man smiled up at him and leant into his touch. Rei's nose twitched and his tummy gurgled loudly as he smelt the delicious breakfast Shougo had whipped up. Chuckling at his husband's appetite the blonde passed him the tray of goodies and watched fondly as Rei eagerly tucked in. "Mph... ish sho good..."  
The bed creaked ominously as Rei finished up the food at record pace, smacking his belly and giving a satisfied belch. "Thanks honey, that was amazing!" He gave Shougo a sticky kiss before hauling his obese body out of bed to get dressed, "I actually have a treat for you myself, something naughty but nice..."  
The older man winked at the blonde before bending over, his bloated belly easily pressing against the floor as he went to fetch the hidden present. While Shougo ogled Rei's corpulent backside the two were surprised to hear a loud *RIIIIIP* as Rei's pants split, a huge gaping hole revealing his naked cheeks to the world. As Rei hid his blushing face Shougo came up behind him, "Well this is definitely going to be naughty but nice..."


	17. 8 Days To Go

Rei lethargically made his way back to the office after another lunch date with Shougo. He was stuffed to the gills with food and completely satisfied. Waddling slowly down the hallway he could hear hushed whispers coming from the living room. Brows furrowed in confusion he not-so-stealthily manoeuvred his fat body towards the door and peeped inside to see Izumi and Ryouma talking.  
"This is insane-"  
"It's none of our business!"  
"He's a whale! He's gotta be putting on one hundred pounds a week!"  
"Maybe he's putting on weight a little fast-"  
"A little!?"  
"Okay, really fast. But it's his body and he's not hurting anyone."  
"Except Shougo." Rei felt bile rise up in his throat as Ryouma spoke, "You've seen what the media has been writing about them. The only work Shougo's got this month thanks to those disgusting articles about him is a job at a kid's hospital. Even Seiya agreed to take away his own son's role as MC at the charity gala. And now because Rei's your brother-in-law people aren't taking you seriously either."  
Izumi swallowed heavily, "T-that's not-"  
"How many of your job roles got reassigned to someone else after those pictures of you two shopping surfaced?"  
Rei strained to hear and felt his stomach drop as Izumi whispered out, "Twelve..."  
Ryouma scooped Izumi into his arms and held him tightly, "You know I love Rei but someone has to intervene. Rei's not just embarrassing himself here, he's affecting your whole family. Tomorrow at the SenaPro Christmas party we need to have an intervention-"  
Rei had enough and quickly fled, waddling as fast as he could out of the house. Squeezing his obese form into the car he sped back home, taking a detour to as many drive-throughs as he could.


	18. 7 Days To Go

The SenaPro Christmas party was in full swing; people were dancing, drinks were flowing, and conversation was in full swing. Shougo looked around the room in worry, yesterday Rei had come home early and locked himself in the bedroom and today he had yet to show up.  
As the blonde made his way around the house trying to search for his husband he heard a loud crash coming from the office. Excusing himself from the party to check out the noise he rushed down the hall to find Rei stumbling around drunk out of his mind. "Rei!?"  
"Shou *hic* go!" The tipsy man waddled over to him, his belly sloshing and groaning from the influx of food and drink, and squished the poor guy against the wall with his girth in an attempt to cuddle. "Did I miss the interven *hic* tion?"  
Shougo's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would you need an intervention Rei?" The obese man looked around shiftily and leaned over to whisper in his husband's ear, "Because I'm faaaat..." He smacked his tummy to prove his point making the vast expanse jiggle and wobble. His shirt looked painted on, the buttons straining to stay together before Rei ripped the garment off, the buttons rolling across the floor, "Too *hic* tight!"  
Shougo approached him warily as he picked up an empty bottle of wine and tried to drink from it. "Oh Rei... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-" *BRAAAAAAARP* The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as Rei let out a belch and giggled, fingering his belly as it shook. "S'not fair! How come you guys have to lose your jobs now I like it?" Rei fell back onto the floor with a large bump as Shougo gaped at him in shock.  
"You... you like it?" Rei let out a hum of approval as his husband tried to wrap his head around what was happening. Kneeling down Shougo tried to keep his attention before the drunk man fell asleep on the floor, "If you like being bigger then why don't you stay like this?"  
Rei looked up at him sadly, "Ryouma said people don't like me being fat and you guys are gonna lose your jobs because of me..." Shougo scowled and made a note to have a word with the blunette later, "I've been losing work since people found out we got married but that didn't stop us then! I don't care what other people think, all I want is for you to be happy."  
"Even if I get bigger?" "You're still beautiful to me, you could outgrow the house and I'd still love you." Shougo kissed Rei's plump lips and chuckled as he pulled away, noticing his husband falling asleep. He curled up on-top of Rei's belly and closed his eyes, his husband wasn't the only one who was happier this way...


	19. 6 Days To Go

After stumbling home at 2am with his tipsy, topless husband, Shougo had insisted they bring plenty of food and drink into the bedroom with them, something Rei readily agreed to. The blonde knew the fat man was going to have a killer hangover in the morning and that he himself wouldn't want to leave the warmth of his husband's belly so he decided to plan ahead.  
Waking up at 1pm to the sound of Rei's tummy roaring in hunger Shougo knew he'd made the right call. Leaning over to grab as much food as possible he began to slowly feed Rei and rub his vast gut. Despite trying to keep the feeding going for as long as possible Shougo found that his husband had gone through all the food within ten minutes, his tummy still crying out for more.  
"You want me to get the takeout menus? You still sound pretty hungry." The older man smiled down at his thoughtful husband, "If you start ordering food you know I won't let you stop!" Shougo smiled back and kissed Rei's rumbling stomach, "That's what I'm hoping for..."


	20. 5 Days To Go

Ten extra large pizzas, twelve cartons of Chinese food, five double cheeseburgers, five chicken deluxe sandwiches, and fifteen lamb kebabs, not to mention eight two litre bottles of cola. Glorping and sloshing could be heard as all the food rested in Rei's bloated expanse of tummy. Shougo stared in awe as his husband belched in satisfaction and beckoned him closer, whispering, "I told you I wouldn't stop..."  
Shougo chuckled and gave Rei's belly a pat, making the flesh jiggle enticingly, "You're insatiable! It's kinda sexy actually..." The two shared a look as the blonde moved in closer, climbing on-top of Rei's stomach.  
Rei sighed and moaned in delight as Shougo explored his larger body. Eager hands roamed across the soft, wobbly gut. Dexterous fingers rubbed, pinched, prodded the rolls of fat. Rei even squealed in delight as Shougo's tongue licked his cavernous belly button before working its way up to sucking his plump nipples.  
After a long time ravishing the obese man's corpulent form Shougo pulled back and gently stroked Rei's chubby cheek, "I think it's time we feed you again." "How'd you know I was still hungry?" "You know I can feel your tummy rumbling underneath me right?" *GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL*


	21. 4 Days To Go

The tension was palpable as Rei, Shougo, Izumi, and Ryouma walked through the crowds. Shougo had decided to organise a day out to try and remove the awkwardness between them after the incident a few days ago. So far though the group had remained silent since leaving the car, bar Rei who was wheezing as he trailed slightly behind, his bulk making keeping up more difficult.  
The men wandered around the Christmas Fete, various games being played and people dancing to festive music. A rustic looking stage had been set up with a long table, numerous chairs, and what appeared to be multiple objects covered by a large sheet. People beginning to crowd round with anticipation as a man and woman stepped onto the stage and began to announce a mince pie eating contest. As Rei's belly grumbled in anticipation and Ryouma prepared to direct the group elsewhere the woman uncovered the objects from underneath the sheet, the prizes for winning the contest, and Izumi's eyes lit up, "LALA LULU!!!" Indeed amongst the winnings there was a holiday themed figurine from the blonde's favourite franchise.  
The tiny man began to drag the group towards the stage, begging them to compete for the prize, no doubt he himself would be unable to manage a great deal of food. Shougo and Rei shared a look as the final few contenders went onstage and before anyone could object Shougo quickly volunteered Rei, nudging him forward.  
The fat man dwarfed even the largest competitors by at least double, his chair creaking ominously as he sat down. Looking into the crowd he could see the men looking up at him on stage; Izumi seemed nervous and Ryouma embarrassed, Shougo though looked on encouragingly at his husband. Suddenly the audience gasped in shock as towering plates of mince pies were deposited on the table, there were enough to stuff the audience three times over let alone the contestants.  
Rei dug in as soon as the contest started and he began shovelling pie after pie into his mouth, sometimes even swallowing them whole. Rei was clearly outpacing the rest of the competitors however he couldn't care less, all he could think about in that moment was stuffing himself silly. Within a few minutes the obese man had eaten half the pies and the contest was over, the other contenders throwing in the towel, unable to match Rei's excessive appetite.  
Bloated belly sloshing and wobbling as it distended far in-front of him Rei was greeted with cheers and admiration upon winning, beckoning Izumi onstage to claim the desired prize. The tiny blonde threw himself at the massive tummy and cuddled his brother-in-law in thanks before Ryouma and Shougo joined them, the blunette giving Rei's gut a celebratory pat and Shougo smothering him in kisses. Finally he felt accepted by his new family.


	22. 3 Days To Go

It was cold and snowy outside but Rei couldn't feel a thing, not with such a warm sturdy belly on his frame. He'd decided to join Izumi and Ryouma out in the garden as the two playfully pelted each other with snowballs. The obese man dutifully shovelled the driveway as the young couple flitted about behind him, the promise of hot chocolate upon finishing spurring him on.  
As he scooped up another pile of snow he suddenly felt tiny arms attempting to wrap around his waist. Looking down he raised an eyebrow, "Izumi what are you doing?" The blonde looked up at him cutely, "Just felt like snuggling with you." "During a snowball fight with your boyfriend, that you appear to be losing?" "...Yes."  
Suddenly Rei felt a wet patch on his fat tummy as Izumi ducked behind him. "Shit! Sorry Rei!" He rolled his eyes as Ryouma apologised profusely for hitting him with a snowball. "It's fine Ryouma, I'll just have to go inside and enjoy my hot chocolate so Izumi can stop using me as a human shield." "I swear I just felt like hugging you!"  
The older man chuckled, waddling back inside as his belly still jiggled from the impact of the snowball. Maybe if he acted colder than the snow had actually made him he could get a nice hot slice of pie with his drink... or five...


	23. 2 Days To Go

Rei awoke to the sound of yet another argument between Ryouma and Shougo. The boys had stayed over at the Sena's ready for Christmas and the two had been butting heads ever since. Then again, when didn't they?  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he shuffled down the stairs, trying not to trip over as his behemoth stomach blocked his view. "What on earth are you two fighting about now?" The two semes looked up at him as he descended and Shougo came over to help him with the last two steps, "Ichijou over here says he should be in charge of Christmas dinner because apparently he's the better cook!" "And Sena seems to think that although I have far more experience in the kitchen that he should be the lead cook!"  
Looking up at the ceiling in disbelief Rei tried not to swear under his breath, "Boys, you're both brilliant cooks, why can't you just work together?" The two men paused and blinked at him for a moment before resuming their arguing. The older man sighed, "Look, if you're so adamant that one of you is the best cook then why don't you get someone else to decide who's cooking is better?"  
\---  
"This... isn't what I had in mind." Rei stared in shock at the table as it groaned under the weight of two full family sized Christmas dinners. Ryouma bit his lip, "Did you want us to take some away-" "NO!" The blunette drew back in surprise as the obese man pulled forward two bowls of roast potatoes and tore into them with gusto. "Mmph... that one's better, more crispy and buttery..." Shougo did a silent fist pump as his husband chose his dish before pulling forward another set of plates.  
\---  
*BRAAAAAAAAAAAARP* "That one..." Rei pointed to a bowl of Brussels sprouts that he'd practically inhaled. His belly spilt over and under the table, surging out across the floor as he bloated up. He'd had two family sized portions of potatoes, Brussels sprouts, carrots, stuffing, parsnips, broccoli, cauliflower, Yorkshire puddings, bread sauce, and gravy, alongside two large turkeys and two big mugs of mulled wine.  
The two men stared at him as he polished off the last of the food; Ryouma in amazement and Shougo in lust. Ryouma was the firs to pipe up as Rei sat rubbing as much of his gut as he could reach, "So who won?" "Well, Shougo cooked the better potatoes, turkey, Yorkshire puddings, stuffing, carrots, and mulled wine. But Ryouma's Brussels sprouts, parsnips, broccoli, cauliflower, bread sauce, and gravy were better. I think... it's a tie."  
"So what you're saying... is that I'm as good as an experienced cook? I'm totally better!" Before either man could correct him Shougo darted off to celebrate. Rolling his eyes Rei beckoned Ryouma over, "I don't suppose you could help me with my present for Shougo... could you?"


	24. 1 Day To Go

Shougo ran up the stairs two at the time. He hadn't seen Rei since the evening before, Ryouma had told him he didn't want to be disturbed and to spend the next day with Izumi. After spending the whole day wondering what his husband was hiding Ryouma had let him know that Rei was ready to see him, looking rather smug.  
Knocking on the bedroom door he pushed it open gently and was greeted with the most amazing sight, Rei was completely immobile! His immense body was completely covering the bed and flowing over the sides. Shougo could barely even see Rei's limbs as they were hidden beneath his enormous belly.  
"Hi sweetie, do you like your present?" Shougo couldn't bring himself to respond, desperately trying not to drool as he stared lustfully at the giant man. "You know you're gonna have to come over here if you want to kiss me, I'm not really in a position to move right now..." Rei chuckled and smacked his tummy, sending huge ripples along the fat.  
Shougo quickly rushed forward and jumped onto Rei's stomach, feeling the flesh rumble and slosh beneath him. "Is this what you've been up to?" "I've been eating nonstop since last night. I even recruited Ryouma to help me, poor guy's exhausted from cooking food and feeding me."  
The blonde's head snapped up, "How come Ryouma gets to feed you!?" The blobby man rolled his eyes, "It was for one day to get me big enough, you get to feed me for the rest of our lives..." The two men blushed and smiled at each other before Rei piped up again, "Especially since you've been fattening me up since the start of the month!"  
Shougo went bright red and he began to stammer, "H-how did-" "Giving me food every chance you got and being completely oblivious to my weight gain? Something tells me this was your doing." The blonde looked away sheepishly, "Maybe I went a little far but I was only trying to help. You were always skipping meals and forgetting to eat because of work, I was worried about you. But you seemed so happy when you were eating that I kinda forgot to stop, I loved how full and content you were and I loved feeding you. I'm sorry Rei."  
Rei strained to move forward so Shougo leaned in closer, "It took me a while to realise but I love this. Even if I am angry at you for lying to me you've made me so happy. Besides you'll be cooking Christmas dinner tomorrow so that'll be punishment enough!" Just mentioning dinner made Rei's belly growl like crazy. The two men laughed and cuddled up together on the bed, certain that this was the best Christmas present either of them could ask for.


End file.
